The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During combustion, an air/fuel mixture is delivered to cylinders of an engine and is ignited. The combustion forces pistons in the cylinders to turn a crankshaft and produce drive torque. After combustion, the pistons force exhaust gas in the cylinders into an exhaust system. Engines such as diesel engines and compression ignition engines may produce particulate matter (PM) that is filtered from the exhaust gas and collected by a PM filter of the exhaust system.
Over time, the amount of PM in the PM filter may increase. When the amount of PM is greater than a predetermined amount, the PM may be burned during a process called regeneration. Regeneration may include heating the PM filter to a PM combustion temperature to ignite the PM. For example only, an engine control module may adjust engine operating parameters such as fuel or air to increase the exhaust gas temperature, which heats the PM filter.